Benutzer:JP-E.B
Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Heute ist der . . Es ist Uhr [http://s9.bitefight.de/c.php?uid=36925|'Alle Besucher bitte mal kurz zuerst ansehen, was sich krasses hinter diesem Link verbirgt...'] 200px|right Eigenidentifikation: Kriegsbasilisk, ' Auftrag: Überwachung, Verteidigung und Bereinigung des Sektors.' ' Ich, mandalorianischer Kriegsbasilisk mit ID:382479721361, mache' hiermit sämtliche unbekannte Subjekte die sich im Sektor aufhalten darauf aufmerksam, dass der Sektor des mandalorianischen Kriegsherren E.B, meines Gebieters, unter Bewachung schwerer Kampfdroiden steht. Versuch der Beschädigung, Vernichtung oder unerlaubter Veränderung an vorhandenem Gut zwecklos, da sofortig wiederherstellbar. Bei Versuch erfolgt umgehend Aktivierung schwerer droideninterner Waffensysteme!!! Damit alle gleich wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben: Meine geschriebenen Artikel Inzwischen sind manche wieder sehr stark von anderen Autoren verändert worden! Personen und Viecher: Tion Medon, Orrays, Colo-Klauenfisch, Bestienreiter, Visquis, Wat Tambor, Po Nudo, Slythmonger, Cannok, Mars Guo, Azkul, Luxa, Nym, Supi, Aiwha, Fambaa, Zakkeg, Boma, Maalraas, Zuka, Lavafloh, Naboo Meeresfische, Kinrath Mächte und Institutionen: Exchange Corporation, Hyperkommunikationskartell, Imperiale Flotte, Rat der Separatisten, Restaurierungsprojekt,Admiral, TSF, Offiziere, Kriegerische Handlungen: Schlacht von Telos IV, Der onderonianische Aufstand, Schlacht von Naboo, Schlacht von Dxun, Schlacht von Yavin IV (12 NSY), Gungan-Armee Technologie und gebräuchliche Dinge: Owen Lars' Swoop Bike, Solarsegler, Zam Wesells Luftgleiter, Doomgiver, Damind, Eralam, Jenruax, Opila, Phond, Pontit, Sapith, Ruusan, Sigil, Stygium, Velmorite, A99-Aqua-Atemgerät, Gian-Sicherheitsgleiter, V-19 Torrent, Schwere Bodeneinheiten, Wupiupi, Corellianisches Ale, Ornithopter, Die Macht: Macht-Aura, Macht-Geistestrick, Meditationskammer Orte: Minen von Peragus, Iziz, Mandalores Hauptquartier auf Dxun, Kampfzirkel, Katarr, Lichtschwertkristall-Höhle, Bonadan Meine fast komplett überarbeiteten Artikel Korrekturen an zahlreichen Artikeln sind viel zu viele um sie alle aufzuzählen. Zam Wesell, Atris, Schlacht von Muunilinst, Goto Star Wars und E.B: Wie fing das an? Da ich noch ein ziemlich kleines verspieltes Kind von vielleicht 10 Jahren war und noch kein Englisch konnte und auch die Filme noch nicht gesehen hatte, brachte ich den Begriff "Star Wars" aus nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen mehr mit einem Waschsalon und Persil in Verbindung, als mit Science Fiction. Vielleicht lag es an dem rein weißen Kleid von Leia Organa Solo in Episode IV oder den weißen Rüstungen der imperialen Sturmtruppen....na egal! Jedenfalls fing ich nach dem ersten Film sehr schnell an, die Figuren, Spiele und allerlei andere Götterartefakte (ja, ihr habt richtig gehört) zu sammeln und in den ersten paar Jährchen nach dieser göttlichen Eingebung meinen Tagesablauf neben Pikachu und Son Goku nun auch noch mit Lichtschwertern und Raumschiffen zu gestalten. Für Pikachu und Konsorten war der Ofen nach ein paar Jahren aber wieder aus. Nur Star Wars, dessen Episode III ich fünf mal im Kino gesehen habe, begeistert mich noch heute. Nun bin ich volljährig und das einzige Hobby aus meiner Kleinblagenzeit, welches mir erhalten geblieben ist, heißt noch immer Star Wars. Und nun habe ich, gelobt sei der mächtige Mand'alor, auch noch diese hervorragende Seite entdeckt und mein Traum wird wahr. Meine Kräfte als mandalorianischer Krieger wende ich zum Wohle dieses Star Wars-Göttertempels auf. Bild:;-).gif Meine Tätigkeiten in der Jedipedia Ich schreibe, wie wohl die meisten Mitglieder der Jedipedia, am liebsten Artikel über Personen, Gegenstände, Gegebenheiten und Ereignisse, die ich anhand von offiziellem Quellenmaterial belegen kann. Habe ich gerade kein frisches Quellenmaterial zur Verfügung, so überarbeite ich mittelmäßige Artikel und versuche mehr aus ihnen herauszuholen. Auch versuche ich mich für Neulinge und Leute mit Problemen hier immer als Ansprechpartner und Hilfe zur Verfügung zu stellen, wobei ich mich sehr bemühe, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und geduldig mit allen Menschen hier umzugehen. Fan-Fiction Artikel Da meines Wissens bis jetzt keine Artikel über mandalorianische Schiffe existieren, werde ich welche schreiben. Al'verde-Klasse Die Großkampfschiffe der Al'verde-Klasse waren in den mandalorianischen Kriegen die mächtigsten Kampfschiff der mandalorianischen Armada. Sie stellten in den größten und wichtigsten Angriffen der Neo-Crusader auf Planeten der Republik meist den harten Kern der angreifenden Raumverbände dar. Kampftauglichkeit Die Al'verde-Klasse wurde um ca 3975 VSY auf der mandalorianischen Kernwelt Shogun entwickelt und im Auftrag des Mand'alor in möglichst großer Anzahl gebaut, als die Neo-Crusader ihren Feldzug auf die Republik planten. Nun wurde wieder der Ruf nach einem schlachtentscheidenden Mittel laut, welches die restliche mandalorianische Flotte entlasten und unterstützen könne. Aus diesem Grunde wurde an der Bewaffnung und der Besatzung der Schiffe mit Truppen für den Raukampf, sowie für planetare Gefechte nicht gegeizt. Die Bordgeschütze, Raketen, Torpedowerfer u.s.w waren in hoher Anzahl und mit verheerender Schlagkraft an vielen Stellen vorhanden. Auch die ungewöhnlich große Anzahl an Jägern wurde in 4 breiten Hangaren beidseitig des Schiffes untergebracht, um sie bei Bedarf schnell ausschwärmen zu lassen. Auch die Basilisken, welche die Mandalorianer gerne in planetaren Schlachten massenhaft vom Himmel regnen ließen, hatten vorne einen ganz unten im Schiff vorhandenen Ausfallkorridor, um im Notfall nicht den Jägern die Hangare zu versperren. Diese Vielseitigkeit, welche eine Überlegenheit im Raumkampf und beim Truppentransport verhieß, kaum den Neo-Crusadern in den ersten Jahren der Kriege sehr zu nutzen. Einsatztaktik Da aufgrund der enormen Schiffsgröße die Ausstattung und Bemannung mit gut ausgebildetem Personal einen sehr schleppenden, teuren und überaus ressourcenaufbrauchenden Prozess darstellte, war die zahlenmäßige Anwesenheit der schlachtentscheidenden Schiffe in der mandalorianischen Flotte während des Krieges meist eher knapp bemessen. Dies machte die oft schlachtentscheidenden Schiffe zu einer sehr wertvollen Waffe, die deswegen oft nur als letzte Reserve in den direkten Kampf geschickt wurde, oder wenn der Gegner bereits im Rückzug begriffen war. Verlust der Al'verde-Klasse Trotz des großen Nutzens der Schiffe, welche den Neo-Crusadern aufgrund ihrer durchschlagenden Wirkung in vielen Raumschlachten schlimmere Verluste ersparten, wurden sie trotz dieser Erfolge und ihrer absichtlichen strategischen Zurückhaltung zahlenmäßig bis zum Ende des Krieges um etwa 75% dezimiert, da die Werften auf den mandalorianischen Kernwelten mit dem Nachschub und dem Ausgleich der Verluste nicht mehr nachkamen. Durch diesen Verlust an größerer Unterstützung durch schwere Kampfschiffe, nahmen die Verluste an Truppen und Material zu und erschwerten den Mandalorianern immer mehr ihre viel zu schnell durchgeführten und unüberlegten Feldzüge durch so viele Welten der Republik. Ihr zuerst errungenes Gefühl der selbstverständlichen Überlegenheit und der schier unendlich zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen, wurde ihnen deswegen zum Verhängnis. Auch die Tatsache einer nur noch sehr spärlich vorhandenen Al'verde-Klasse war ein Grund für die Niederlage der Neo-Crusader bei der Schlacht um Malachor V, da trotz der Schlagkraft der größten Raumarmada, welche in den mandalorianischen Kriegen vom Madalore über einem Planeten zusammengezogen wurde, die Unterstützung eines Schiffes fehlte, welches als Jägerplattform von einzigartiger Größe die kleineren Schiffe deckte und ihnen notfalls auch direkt Feuerunterstützung gab. Die Al'verde-Klasse, diente noch einige Jahrzehnte in der nach dem Krieg sehr geschwächten mandalorianischen Flotte, die größtenteils neu aufgestellt werden musste. Allerdings bewahrten die Modelle, welche in der Schlacht von Malachor V nicht zugegen waren, sowie die erst frisch produzierten Modelle auf den mandalorianischen Heimatplaneten, auch nach dem Krieg wenigstens eine gewisse Stärke und Abschreckung, wodurch sie auch hier noch ihren Status als bestes und wertvollstes Kampfmittel für die gedemütigte und gelähmte Mando'ade behielt. Babeln Gute Bekannte innerhalb der Jedipedia (Alle die hier nicht stehen mag ich auch, nur habe ich halt aufgrund geringeren Umgangs kaum eine Beziehung zu ihnen, auch die Reihenfolge der Aufzählung in der Liste sagt nichts über den Stellenwert der Personen aus) Also: *'Benutzer: Little Ani' Der machtbeseelte Kritiker. *'Benutzer: RC-9393' Der Hilfssoldat für den Sturmangriff in der Jedipedia. *'Benutzer: Yoda41' Der fleißige Jedimeister. *'Benutzer: Ben Kenobi' Der katholische Exil-Jedi. *'Benutzer: Heiliger Klingone' Der motivierte Besucher aus dem Star-Trek Universum. *'Benutzer: Der Heilige Klingone' Der Auswanderer aus den "Kernwelten der Republik". *'Benutzer: Jango' Der mandalorianische Schlachtpartner, der einem auf dem Feldzug für Mandalore den Rücken deckt. *'Benutzer: Boba F' Der Chefkopfgeldjäger. *'Benutzer: Opi-Wann Knobi' Der schmeichelnde Jedi. *'Benutzer: Premia' Der weise Imperator. *'Benutzer: DerJedi' Der überbegabte Padawan. *'Benutzer: Kyle22' Der hilfsbereite Jedi. Wird noch erweitert... . Meine Hobbys und Interessen 1. Was ich mir gerne ansehe und so verfolge: Ich bin ein Fan der amerikanischen Wrestling Organisation WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) und schaue mir regelmäßig "Smackdown" im Fernsehen an. Hier ist mein Lieblingswrestler: "Smackdown"s Top-Star "The Animal" Batista (rechts ). Der andere Mann ist der ehemalige WCW/WWE World Heavyweight Champion Bill Goldberg (Mitte). Dann ist da noch die lebende Legende, der ehemalige WWF und WWE Champion "Peoples Champion" The Rock (links). 250px|right|Zwei der dominantesten Wrestler aller Zeiten 100px|left|Mehrfacher WWE Champion 100px|Goldberg: Ehemaliger WCW/WWE World Heavyweight Champion WWE = W'orld '''W'restling 'E'ntertainment ECW = 'E'xtreme 'C'hampionship 'W'restling WCW = 'W'orld 'C'hampionship 'W'restling (Nicht mehr existent) WWF = 'W'orld 'W'restling 'F'ederation (Nicht mehr existent) Hier noch meine liebsten Videos zum '''Wrestling: Batista: Das unbezwingbare Tier im Ring r9jfAuYYrFw Ken Kennedy: Der Mann mit dem großen Mundwerk R4WyVnlcvNg Bill Goldberg: Ein Biest aus aus vergangenen Zeiten DOj9zWrmnmY Und n bisl Musik Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für Musik. Aber manchmal höre ich diesen oder jenen Song doch ganz gerne (soll mich aber bloß keiner nach irgendeiner Band oder so fragen). Mir gefällt zum Beispiel der Rap dieser Typen Sido und Fler, auch ganz nett. Besonders die "Neue Deutsche Welle" und "Mein Block". thumb|left|Achtung Sido, das Gummiband deiner Maske reißt!!! (hähä)" thumb|left|Fler: Bad Boy thumb|right|Vier Krieger auf dem Weg in heilige Gefilde. Aber noch mehr als Hip Hop mag ich Heavy Metal. Und zwar nicht irgendwas, sondern den "True Metal", welcher von Manowar verkörpert wird. Nicht dass ich den von den anderen Metal Stilarten unterscheiden könnte, aber ich kenn nur den Bild:;-).gif. Hier rechts habe ich ein Bild von Manowar, deren Hit "Warriors of the World" mein erster Song war, den ich von ihnen gehört habe, cool. Auch ihre Songs wie "All men play on 10", "Sign of the Hammer", "Fighting the World" und "Heart of Steel" gefallen mir. Eigentlich sind diese Musikrichtungen Hip-Hop - Heavy Metal ein krasser Gegensatz, den man in dieser Kombination bei wohl eher sehr wenigen Personen anfinden wird, aber genauso unterschiedlich und variantenreich ist meine ganze Persönlichkeit in noch mehreren Hinsichten. Meine Star Wars Spezialinteressen Da ich mich schon früh für Militarismus interessiert und Gefallen an Militär gefunden habe, will ich auch in der Jedipedia und hier auf der Seite meine Aufmerksamkeit speziell Völkern und Mächten dieser Art widmen. So haben Armeen wie die des Imperiums, die Klonarmee der alten Republik, wie auch die KUS und die Rakata einen Platz in meinem Favoritenkreis. Allerdings ist mein ganz besonderes Steckenpferd natürlich hier auch noch zu nennen: Denn meine persönlichen Champions sind in die Mandalorianer, welche durch die schlausten, mutigsten, ehrenvollsten und tragischsten, aber auch brutalsten und letztendlich selbstzerstörerischsten intergalaktischen Eroberungszüge ihren Platz in die Geschichtsarchive der galaktischen Republik gefunden haben. So find ich Charaktere wie Canderous Ordo, Mandalore der Ultimative,Jango Fett, Jaster Mereel, Boba Fett und Kal Skirata besonders bewundernswert. Die Geschichte der Taung als Ur-Mandalorianer, welche im Laufe der Jahrtausende viel Macht errungen und es sogar zuließen, dass Angehörige anderer Spezies sich ihnen in ihren Reihen anschlossen ist wissenswert und weiterzuverfolgen. Meine Lieblingsmandalorianer *''Mandalore der Ultimative'' *''Canderous Ordo'' *''Jaster Mereel'' *''Boba Fett'' Auszüge aus der mandalorianischen Geschichte ''' Ich habe hier noch nachfolgend die wichtigen Ereignisse der mandalorianischen Geschichte aufgelistet. Das Wissen ist aus den jeweiligen Artikeln von Jedipedia und wurde noch einmal, die Mandalorianer würdigend, quasi als besondere Ehrung zusammengefasst. Verweise auf die teils viel ausführlicheren Artikel stehen darunter. Die wichtigsten Ereignisse der mandalorianischen Geschicht Kapitel I: Die Ursprünge der Mandalorianer thumb|left|Taung, Spezies der ursprünglichen Mandalorianer thumb|right|Der Schädel des Mythosaurus, Wappen der Mandalorianer Die Spezies der Taung teilte sich bis etwa 200.000 Jahre VSY mit der humanoiden Spezies der Zhell den Planeten und späteren Regierungssitz der galaktischen Republik (Coruscant) und stand in ständiger Konkurrenz zu ihr. Dann verschob ein großer Vulkanausbruch die vorteiligen Lebensbedingungen langfristig gesehen zu Gunsten der Zhell, was die Taung dazu zwang, den Planeten zu verlassen. thumb|right|Die neue Heimat der Taung: Der Planet Mandalore Durch das Leben in der Asche des Vulkans, das zwei Jahre bis zur Umsiedlung andauerte, nannten sich die Taung Dha Werda Verda, was übersetzt "Schattenkrieger" bedeutet. Dies sahen sie als ihr Schicksal an und machten daraus einen archaischen Kriegsgesang und ein traditionelles Kriegsritual, welches all die Jahrtausende ihre Kultur wiederspiegelte und später noch eine erwähnenswerte Rolle spielte. Diese siedelten zum Planeten Roon um und lebten dort im Exil. Allerdings mussten sie sich den Planeten einige tausend Jahre mit mehreren anderen Spezies teilen, was sie dazu bewegte, sich schnell eine andere, eine richtige Heimat zu suchen. Das führte dazu, dass sie einen unbewohnten Dschungelplaneten besiedelten, den sie ihrem Anführer, dem Mandalore, zu Ehren auch so nannten. Dort lebten riesige Tiere, die sogenannten Mythosaurier. Diese Tiere wurden von den Taung schnell ausgerottet. Sie hatten riesige Knochen, welche die Mandalorianer sogar zum Bau der "Knochenstadt" bewegten . Der Schädel des Mythosaurus wurde zum Wappensymbolder des mandalorianischen Volkes. Die Geschichte der richtigen Mandalorianer beginnt eigentlich erst hier. Aus folgenden Artikeln: Taung, Zhell Kapitel 2: Beginn der Expansion thumb|right|Die traditionelle Rüstung der alten "Crusader" Etwa um 5000 VSY begannen dann die kriegerischen Expansionsbemühungen des Reiches. Die nomadischen Mandalorianer wollten nun ihre Herrschaft ausdehnen und ihrer Kultur zu großer Ehre verhelfen. Die Führung des Krieges war für die Mandalorianer geradezu eine Verpflichtung religiöser Natur und sie suchten den blutigen Konflikt in der Galaxis um für ihr Volk den größten Ruhm zu erlangen und auch neue Planeten für das Reich zu unterwerfen. Dies war die Zeit der Crusader, die von 5000-4000 VSY ging. Sie waren die mandalorianischen Eroberer und befolgten einen Ehrenkodex. Dieser "Kanon der Ehre" verlangt von ihnen, dass sie stetig loyal zum Clan blieben und auf dieser gemeinsamen Basis ihre Eroberungen durchführten. Im Kampf war es außerdem die höchste Ehre einen Gegner speziell im Nahkampf zu besiegen. Die einzige Spezies die sich ihnen etwas wiedersetzen konnte, waren die Mandallischen Riesen. Sie konnten die Mandalorianer zunächst besiegen und wurden später von ihnen als erste andere Spezies neben den Taung in die mandalorianische Kultur eingegliedert. So ging das bis zum ersten großen Konflikt, der das Zeitalter der Crusader vorerst beendete. Aus folgenden Artikeln:Crusader, Mandalorianer Kapitel 3: Der erste große Feldzug: Der erste Sith-Krieg thumb|left|Mandalore der Unbezähmbare beim studieren einer Karte thumb|right| Der mandalorianische [[Basilisk beim Absturz auf Dxun]] 3996 VSY verbündeten sich die Mandalorianer mit dem Sith Exar Kun und den Krath gegen die alte Republik. Dies sollte die bis dato größte Kriegshandlung der Crusader werden. Dieser Konflikt ging als Erster Sith-Krieg in die galaktische Geschichte ein. Doch unglücklicherweise schwächte Verrat das Bündnis und so fuhr Mandalore der Unbezähmbare eine Niederlage gegen die Onderonianer und die Bestienreiter der Republik ein. Beim Versuch nach Dxun zu entkommen, wurde sein Schiff abgeschossen und stürtzte auf dem Mond ab. Er wurde bei der Landung im tiefen Dschungel von seinen Männern getrennt und fiehl einem Raubtier zum Opfer.thumb|right|Aufgrund der galaxisweit gefürchteten Raubtiere von Dxun ist die Lebenserwartung auf dem Mond bekanntermaßen wesentlich kürzer als woanders. Doch damit war die Geschichte der Mandalorianer noch lange nicht beendet. Die Maske des Mandalore wurde sogleich von einem anderen Mandalorianer gefunden, der als Mandalore der Ultimative die lange ruhmreiche Eroberungsgeschichte seines Volkes fortführte. Aus folgenden Artikeln:Crusader,Mandalorianer Kapitel 4: Vorbereitung auf den neuen Krieg thumb|left|Die Rüstung der neuen Neo-Crusader: Symbol einer neuen Gesellschaftsordnung und Macht thumb|right|Die Neo-Crusader setzten mit einem neuen Kriegssymbol ein unberuhigendes Zeichen thumb|right|Mandalore der Ultimative, legitimer Nachfolger des Unbezähmbaren und größter Kriegsherr seines Volkes Die mandalorianische Armee hatte zwar den letzten Krieg verloren, war aber alles andere als besiegt. Sie hatten sich geschworen, die Republik erneut herauszufordern und dieses Mal zu gewinnen. Mandalore der Ultimative wendete dabei eine sehr intelligente Taktik an. Er besetzte erst Welten im äußeren Rand, die nicht unter der Herrschaft der Republik standen, um die Macht der Neo-Crusader von der Republik unbemerkt zu vergrößern. Außerdem führte er ein vollkommen neues Gesellschaftssystem ein, in welchem auch Angehörige anderer Spezies in der mandalorianischen Kultur Zugang bekamen. Durch das Resol'Nare fügten sich zahlreiche Individuen anderer Völker in die mandalorianische Kultur ein. Die sechs Handlungen des Resol'Nare waren wie folgt: 1.Die traditionelle mandalorianische Rüstung tragen, 2. Mandalorianisch sprechen, 3. Die Familie verteidigen, 4. Seine Kinder nach mandalorianischer Kultur erziehen, 5. Dem Clan beizustehen und ihn zu unterstützen, 6. Dem Mandalore kriegerisch zur Verfügung zu stehen, wenn er es verlangt. Mit zahlenmäßigem Zuwachs de Volkes und mit zahlreichen Planeten, die bis ins Jahr 3963 VSY erobert und auf brutale Weise ausgebeutet wurden, wuchs das zurückgeschlagene Reich dieses Mal zu einer gewaltigen Streitmacht heran, die für die Republik eine große Bedrohung darstellte. Sie waren nun wieder kriegsbereit. Aus folgenden Artikeln:Mandalorianische Neo-Crusader Kapitel 5: Der größte Versuch: Der mandalorianische Krieg thumb|right|Die Leviathan: Kommandoschiff der Republik bei der Schlacht um Malachor V thumb|left|Der Planet Malachor V wurde durch eine Sperwaffe von Revan (den Masse-Schattengenerator) verwüstet und ist nur noch ein von Stromstürmen geplagtes Etwas mit Raumschiffwracks in der Umlaufbahn Die Mandalorianer marodierten nun unter Anrichtung von unglaublichen Massakern und Blutbädern durch den äußeren Rand der Galaxis und beendeten die Existenz vieler Spezies auf ihren Feldzügen. Dies sollte dem Zweck dienen, die Republik zu provozieren und eine militärische Intervention auszulösen. Es funktionierte zunächst aber nicht. Die Republik hielt still und auch der Jedi-Orden, welcher sich über die Frage bereits spaltete, ob man eingreifen sollte oder nicht, legte die Hände in den Schoß. Dann jedoch hatte Mandalor der Ultimative einen Plan: Der Planet Cathar weigerte sich standhaft, die mandalorianischen Clans zu unterstützen. So war die Gelegenheit gekommen, der Republik zu zeigen, was sie bereit waren anzurichten. Das Volk auf Cathar wurde, schlimmer als je zuvor etwas von den Neo-Crusadern angerichtet wurde, komplett ausgelöscht. Nun konnte die Republik nicht mehr stillhalten. Da der hohe Rat des Jedi-Orden sich immer noch weigerte, die Erlaubnis um Einschreiten zu geben, spalteten sich über die Hälfte der Jedi ab und führten die Armee der Republik trotz des Verbots des Ordens in den Krieg. Die berühmtesten Vertreter der Abtrünnigen waren Revan und Malak. Sie waren die Rädelsführer und führten die Armee der Republik als Oberbefehlshaber an. Im nun drei Jahre andauernden Konflikt, der die Republik menschlich und materiell an den Rand der Existenz brachte, gelang es ihnen, die mandalorianische Flotte mit einer Intrige zum Planeten Malachor V zu locken und sie dort fast restlos zu vernichten. Auch Mandalore der Ultimative verlor im Zweikampf gegen Revan sein Leben, als dieser sein Schiff enterte. Den überlebenden Mandalorianern wurde untersagt, einen neuen Mandalore zu ernennen und sich wieder zu vereinen. Sie zerstreuten sich in der Galaxis und verloren den Großteil ihrer Macht. Doch existierten sie weiter und wollten eines Tages eine Revanche... Aus folgenden Artikeln: Mandalorianische Kriege,Schlacht von Malachor V Kapitel 6: Zerbruch der Macht des Reiches thumb|right|Die republikanische Flotte hatte es schwer, Darth Malak und Darth Revan zu besiegen thumb|left|Canderous Ordo, Nachfolger von Mandalore dem Ultimativen . Er verhalf den Mandalorianern wieder zu Ehre und Einigkeit In der Schlacht um Malachor V wurden die Mandalorianer zwar nicht als Nation vernichtet, jedoch militärisch erlangten sie so bald ihre alte Stärke und Macht nicht wieder. Die mandalorianischen Soldaten die überlebten, was nicht viele waren, kehrten entweder auf die mandalorianischen Heimatwelten zurück oder verließen sie als Söldner, Kopfgeljäger und Verbrecher. Einige von ihnen bildeten Terrorbanden, die zivile Bevölkerungsgruppen auf mehreren Planeten wie z.b. Dantooine unterdrückten. In der Republik wurde daraufhin der Ruf laut, dass Revan und Malak sie bei Malachor besser hätten vernichten sollen. Sie blieben ein geschwächtes, jedoch nicht zu unterschätzendes Reich. Revan und Malak, welche nun der dunklen Seite verfallen waren, begannen in der Folgezeit einen Krieg gegen die Republik, der diese noch mehr schwächte und als zweiter Sith-Krieg in die Geschichte einging. Die Republik gewann, konnte aber keinen Krieg mehr führen da sie wirtschaftlich und militärisch ausgeblutet war. Die Mandalorianer konnten aber auch in ihrem kläglichen Zustand diese Schwächephase nicht ausnutzen. Aber ein Mann, welcher als einziger Mandalorianer im Krieg gekämpft hatte, war Canderous Ordo. Er hatte als Crusader, Neo Crusader, in den mandalorianischen Kriegen und im zweiten Sith-Krieg sogar auf Seiten der Jedi für die Republik gekämpft. Letzteres wohl aber nur, um den Sith nicht die Herrschaft zu ermöglichen, sondern es bei einer schwachen Republik zu belassen, damit die Mandalorianer zukünftig wieder Chancen hätten, ihre Macht auszuweiten. Er war ein vorausschauender Mann, der sich dann auch schließlich zum neuen Mandalore ausrief. Aus den Artikeln: Canderous Ordo,Zweiter Sith-Krieg, Kapitel 7: Erhalt von Kultur und Kodex durch den Mandalore thumb|right| Darth Nihilus, der den Sith-Bürgerkrieg begann und von der Verbannten besiegt wurde thumb|left| Canderous Ordo in seiner Mandalore-Rüstung. Traditionell eingestellter Anführer und fähiger Befehlshaber Canderous Ordo war auch nur jemand, der sich als Söldner verdingte. Doch nachdem er dem wieder zur Republik zurückbekehrten Revan begegnete und mit ihm verschieden zu tun hatte, wurde er von ihm wieder dazu ermutigt, die Clans zu versammeln. Dies tat er auf dem Dschungelmond Dxun, auf welchem schon der große Mandalore der Unbezähmbare ums Leben gekommen war. Er unterhielt dort eine geheime Militäreinrichtung, die der Sammlung der Clans diente. Zunächst folgten ihm kaum Mandalorianer. Doch nachdem er sogar noch die Unterstützung einer ehemaligen republikanischen Jedi-Generälin bekam, die namentlich nur als Die Verbannte bezeichnet wurde, schaffte er es mehrere Clans um sich zu sammeln. Einige Zeit später im Jahr 3951 VSY griff der Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus den Planeten Telos IV an, um die dort befindliche geheime Jedi-Akademie zu vernichten, in der die Jedi Atris versuchte, den zerfallenen Jedi-Orden neu aufleben zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit der Verbannten griff Canderous Ordo ein. Einerseits wohl zum Dank und andererseits um die alte mandalorianische Kriegertradition wieder aufleben zu lassen und den Mandalorianern zu neuem Ruhm zu verhelfen. Sie vertrieben die Sith. Ordo sorgte mit der Unterstützung der Jedi dafür, dass auch der Orden das Zeitalter der alten Republik überdauerte. Dies war der Beginn des sogenannten Sith-Bürgerkrieges, über den es keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen gibt. Fakt ist nur, dass Ordo durch den Konflikt sein Prestige als Mandalore beträchtlich steigern konnte und so den Mandalorianern die Tür in ein neues Zeitalter öffnete... Aus den Artikeln: Canderous Ordo,Darth Nihilus,Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords Kapitel 8: Mandalorianische Neuzeit: Erneute Schwächung des Reiches thumb|right|Vizsla: Er gründete die Death Watch und führte Krieg gegen die Supercommandos thumb|left|Jaster war der Gründer der Supercommandos mit ihrem traditionellen Kodex und versuchte die Mandalorianer zu alten Werten zurückzuführen. Die Mandalorianer hatten seit ihren großen Kriegstagen zwischen 5000-3000 VSY schon lange keine Konflikte mehr geführt und gerieten auseinander. Sie waren nun nicht mehr so fanatisch loyal unter einem großen Mandalore vereint, obwohl dieser Titel noch immer existierte. Viele verdingten sich nun wieder als Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger, andere aber auch wieder als Verbrecher, die auf vielen Planeten verstreut wehrlose Zivilisten terrorisierten. Das Ansehen der Mandalorianer war geschädigt und die Zeiten verlangten nach Besserung. Viele konservative Mandalorianer sehnten sich nach den alten Zeiten, in welchen die mandalorianischen Flotten Angst und Schrecken in der Galaxis verbreiteten. Sie wollten den eigensinnigen Abtrünnigen Einhalt gebieten und das Volk zu alter Stärke und der traditionellen Kriegerethik zurückführen. Der Mann der Stunde war nun Jaster Mereel. Er war ein Sicherheitsbediensteter Mandalorianer vom Planeten Concord Dawn und war von dort verbannt worden, weil er seinen Vorgesetzten wegen Korruption umbrachte. Er hatte einen sehr starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung, was ihn zu dieser Tat brachte. Zurück in seinem mandalorianischen Ursprungsvolk stieg er schnell zu einem hohen Anführer einer der ehrenhaften Söldnergruppierungen auf und versammelte viele Anhänger um sich. Er war ebenfalls ein Anhänger der alten Werte und Traditionen, die sein Volk durch die Jahrtausende getragen hatte. Er erneuerte die alten Werte durch den sogenannten "Supercommando-Kodex". Dieser Kodex spiegelte die alten Werte wieder. Schnell fanden die Supercommandos Anhänger unter den Mandalorianern. Dann aber formierte sich eine Gegenbewegung. Ein Mandalorianer namens Vizsla sammelte eine aus den untreuen Söldnern und Verbrechern zusammengesetzte Armee, um gegen den Kodex vorzugehen. Damit rutschte das mandalorianische Reich in die bisher schlimmste Krise: Mandalorianer gegen Mandalorianer. Aus folgenden Artikeln:Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg,Jaster Mereel,Vizsla Kapitel 9: Der mandalorianische Bürgerkrieg Im mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg befanden sich nun auf der einen Seite die traditionsbewussten Supercommandos, geführt von Jaster Mereel und auf der anderen Seite die Verbrecherarmee der Death Watch, die unter dem Kommando von Vizsla stand. Die Death Watch fing zuerst damit an, einzelne Mitglieder der Supercommandos zu verfolgen und abzuschlachten. Sie wollten um jeden Preis die Verbreitung des Kodex aufhalten. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei vom Verbrechersyndikat der Schwarzen Sonne, welche sie mit schwerem Kriegsgerät ausstatteten. Auch auf der Seite der Supercommandos wurde hochgerüstet. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit verfügten beide Seiten über Raumschiff-Flotten und gepanzerte Fahrzeuge am Boden. Der große Unterschied lag im Design der Rüstungen. Die Rüstung der Death Wath war meist schwarz und hatte, abgesehen vom traditionell gebräuchlichen Helmvisier in T-Form, nur eine geringe Ähnlichkeit mit der Rüstung der "wahren Mandalorianer" in den Supercommandos. Technisch waren sie ziemlich gleich. Der Konflikt fing 60 VSY an und endete etwa 40 VSY (obwohl verschiedene End-Daten existieren und es nicht sicher ist). Er wurde hauptsächlich in drei Schlachten ausgetragen, von denen allerdings erst der letzte Zusammenstoß aufgrund eines verheerenden Ereignisses wirklich die Entscheidung brachte. thumb|left|Concord Dawn: Der Kampf zwischen den Supercommandos und der Death Watch tobte So wurde die '''Schlacht von Concord Dawn überaus verlustreich geführt und schließlich von den Supercommandos gewonnen. In dieser Schlacht adoptierte Jaster Mereel den sehr jungen Jango Fett, dessen Vater Mereel in einer kurzen Rückzugsaktion bei sich versteckt hatte und dafür von Vizsla gemeinsam mit Jangos ganzer restlicher Familie ermordet wurde. thumb|right|KordaVI: Der Ausstieg glückt unter schweren VerlustenDie Schlacht von Korda VI folgte im Jahr 52 VSY. Es ging für die Supercommandos zunächst nur um einen Befreiungseinsatz, da eine ihrer Einheiten in einer Übung von Planetenbewohnern gefangen genommen wurde. Zumindest glaubten sie das. Aber es war nur eine Falle der Death Watch. Sie gerieten in einen Hinterhalt und wurden, wegen Uneinigkeit in der Führungsebene, Jaster Mereels beraubt. Dieser war verwundet worden und ein untergebener Kommandeur namens Montross verweigerte ihm die Hilfe, um sich selber zum Mandalore aufzuschwingen. Mereel wurde von Vizslas Panzer erschossen. thumb|right|Montross unterlassene Hilfe kommt Jaster Mereel teuer zu stehen. Er wurde durch den Panzer tödlich verwundet. Danach wurde aber nicht Montross, sondern der erst 14-Jahre alte Jango Fett als Ziehsohn von Mereel zum Mandalore ernannt. thumb|left|Die Jedi halten die Supercommandos irrtümlich für die Mörder von Zivilisten Die Schlacht von Galidraan stellte im Krieg wohl das dramatischste Ereignis da. Die Supercommandos kamen im Rahmen eines Söldnerauftrages, durch den sie all die Jahre den Krieg finanzierten, zum Planeten Galidraan. Dies war wieder nur eine Falle. Die Death Watch informierte den Jedi-Orden in der Republik und sagten ihnen, die Supercommandos hätten auf Galidraan Politiker, Frauen und Kinder ermordet. Diese Lüge veranlasste die Jedi dazu, sich wieder einmal in einen Krieg der Mandalorianer einzumischen. Sie flogen mit Transportern nach Galidraan und löschten die Supercommandos in einer Schlacht aus, wobei auch sie über die Hälfte ihrer Jedi verloren. Der einzige überlebende Soldat der Supercommandos war Jango Fett. Er ergab sich und musste in Gefangenschaft, aus der er erst Jahre später wieder entkommen konnte. thumb|left|Jango Fett ergab sich und musste für mehrere Jahre in Gefangenschaft. Der Krieg war nun vorbei und die Supercommandos waren vernichtet worden. Die Death Watch hatte durch diesen Plan die Jedi und die Supercommandos gegeneinander ausgespielt. So scheiterte der Versuch zu den alten Traditionen zurückzukehren. Glücklicherweise schaffte Jango Fett es später noch, sich an Vizsla zu rächen und ihn schließlich zu töten. Aus folgenden Artikeln: Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg,Schlacht von Galidraan Kapitel 10: Das Klonprojekt und der Krieg - Die Mandalorianer werden ausgenutzt thumb|right|Jango Fett war Mandalore und der Adoptivsohn von Jaster Mereel. Er war ein zäher und erfahrener Kopfgeldjäger und gewann letztendlich den Wettstreit um den Auftrag als Klonvorbild gegen andere Kopfgeldjäger thumb|left|Die Kaminoaner waren als Kloner in der Galaxis bekannt und bekamen den Auftrag Millionen von Jango Fetts Klonen als eine Armee für die Republik zu züchten. Nach den Jahren des Bürgerkrieges, welcher die mandalorianische Gesellschaft in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte und sehr schwächte, wurde es still um ihre Kultur. Bis im Jahr 32 VSY der , inzwischen aus der Sklaverei entkommene, Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett von seinem ehemaligen Feind Graf Dooku zu einem lukrativen Geschäft überredet wurde. Er sollte das genetische Vorbild für die Klonarmee stellen, die nach den Klonkriegen und dem "Sieg" gegen die vermeintlichen Separatisten der Grundstock für die imperiale Armee bildete und den Jedi-Orden auslöschte. Jango Fetts 3,2 Millionen Klone, welche in mehreren Testphasen mit genetisch leicht unterschiedlichen Jahrgängen unter Einsatz von wachstumsverdoppelnden Maßnahmen erschaffen wurden, bei denen zehnjährige Klone körperlich erwachsen und bereit zum Einsatz waren, vollbrachten auf dem Schlachtfeld gegen die KUS große militärische Leistungen und somit großen Ruhm.thumb|left|Die mandalorianischen Klone wuden zu den unterschiedlichsten Truppengattungen ausgebildet. Durch Jango Fett und seine Hilfsausbilder, die mandalorianischen Cuy'val Dar-Söldner, wurde mandalorianisches Brauchtum in dem großten Teil der GAR verbreitet. Dazu zählten die mandalorianische Sprache Mando'a, Schlachtlieder wie das Vode An und andere Sitten und Gebräuche, die zu einem großen Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl in der Klonstreitmacht führten. Allerdings war dies ja nur eine Intrige gegen die Jedi, die von den Sith ausgeführt wurde. Deswegen handelte es sich um eine Ausnutzung der Klonarmee, bei der wieder eimal mandalorianischstämmige Einheiten tapfer kämpften, letztendlich aber ohne eigene Macht zu besitzen oder gar zu erlangen. Außerdem versuchte ein desertierter Klon namens "Spar",der sich sogar zum Mandalore aufschwang und als Mandalore der Wiederbeleber bekannt wurde erneut, die Mandalorianer mit neu gegeründeten Superkommandos gegen die Republik zum Sieg zu führen. Die Mandalorianer kämpften im Klonkrieg auf Seiten der KUS. Doch auch jene neuen Kommandos wurden in einem Hinerhalt von der Republik vernichtet.thumb|right|Die Sturmtruppen waren normale imperiale Bürger und Klone anderer nicht so gut geeigneter Klonvorlagen. Im Vergleich zur hochelitären ursprünglichen Klonarmee, mit einer mandalorianischen Kriegsführung, geradezu minderwertig. Trotz ihrer vorbildichen Leistung als Armee waren sie nur Bauern in einem Schachspiel, dass sie selber nicht kontrollierten.thumb|left|Die besten Soldaten der Klonarmee waren die 10.000 Spezialeinheiten, genannt "Republic Commandos". Sie waren die Elite unter allen Klonen und waren vielseitig ausgebildet sowie flexibel einsetzbar. Aus ihren Herzen sprach der größte mandalorianische Kampfgeist. Der Großteil der Kloneinheiten wurde nach Ende der mandalorianischen Kriege zwar noch immer eingesetzt, aber aufgrund der hohen Alterungsgeschwindigkeit relativ schnell durch reguläre aus den imperialen Welten rekrutierte Sturmtruppen und andere Klonvorlagen ersetzt. Diese erreichten aber nie das hohe Kämpferniveau der hochgezüchteten und hervorragend ausgebildeten Klonarmee. Die "offiziellen" Mandalorianer hatten nur über Jango Fett etwas mit der Klonarmee zu tun. Sie selber mussten noch länger auf ihren neuen Ruhm warten. Aus den Artikeln:Klonarmee, Klone,Klonkriege,Sturmtruppen, Rüstungen Artikel über die Mandalorianer Für alle die sich dafür interessieren: Zahlreiche Artikel über die Mandalorianer, wie sie in der Jedipedia vorhanden sind: Allgemeines: *Mandalorianer *Taung *Crusader *Mandalorianische Neo-Crusader Kriege: *Erster Sith-Krieg *Zweiter Sith-Krieg *Mandalorianische Kriege *Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg Einzelne Schlachten: *Schlacht von Dxun *Schlacht von Malachor V *Schlacht von Concord Dawn *Schlacht von Korda VI *Schlacht von Galidraan Wichtige Mandalorianer: *Mandalore *Mandalore der Unbezähmbare *Mandalore der Ultimative *Canderous Ordo *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jaster Mereel *Vizsla *Kal Skirata *Walon Vau Lieblingsbilder Statistik